Aquarion Evol: BETA
by Book Lovin
Summary: It's been a month since they had landed back on VEGA, their life is bathed in the Lights of the Future, except for one, who lays in the Shadows of the Past. Unknowingly, things will suddenly be plunged into Darkness, but will they be able to reach the light at the end of the Dark Tunnel?


**Hello, this is Book Lovin'! I am not the creator of this plot, but I have gotten permission to use it!**

 **If you wish to see the original story, the story is on Inked Ice!**

 **Now, please enjoy! This is my first fan fiction, so, of course, please give me some feed back!**

 **Oh Yea! And this Story will be in normal POV, most of the time!**

 **And the ages of some characters in this story will be different!**

* * *

Zessica looked out the window, remembering the past events. It had been a month since Mikono and Amata had returned to VEGA. The moment Mikono and Amata set foot on the school grounds, the first thing they just had to do was kiss, right in front of all of them! She vaguely remembered seeing Kagura's saddened expression, but wan't he over her, like he said?

She sighed as she solemnly saw the sun rise,and the moon disappear behind the vast blue oceans.

'I have always preferred the moon to the sun, maybe that's why he doesn't love me, because we a total opposites?'

She quietly walked towards her wardrobe, and took out a black zip-up hoodie, white shorts and black combats boots. As she changed into her clothes, she couldn't help but wonder how much everything has changed. Ever since that final battle, Kagura's 'home' world had blown up, since Mykage's power was too much for the planet to handle, but luckily, all who lived on the planet has evacuated to a vacant planet in time. Only two from that planet lived on Planet earth, including Kagura.

'Including three if a dead Jin counts'

She continued to gaze out of the window, pondering on all the other things that have changed.

The school had changed quite a bit. Firstly, Crea Dolosera and Zen Fudo got married in that little time, a strange couple yet they suited each other perfectly. Secondly, it had cancelled the Aquarion Project, making way to becoming a regular School, and re-named itself 'VEGA High', in all it's glory. This was all because the biggest threat to mankind, Mykage, had finally died, meaning that there was no-longer a reason for Aquarions to be used, but were kept away in case. Also, their element powers had slowly diminished due to this fact.

'If Mykage is dead, then why is that Purple mark still there?' She thought as she tenderly touched the purple mark Mykage had left on his last 'visit'. She hissed as her finger touched a burning cut that laid next to it.

Unknown to the others, Zessica was in a very dark place, it was like a black hole that was forever swallowing her up. She refused to eat, was stuck in depression, stayed in her room at any time possible, harmed herself, couldn't sleep at night, and even tried suicide, just to name a few. She stopped talking and showing emotion, slowly disappearing. No-one talked to her, or even remembered her, they were to caught up in Mikono to notice, but she could never blame her. She suddenly knew how robots would feel, utter nothing, and would sympathize with them, which slowly formed a bond between them...The only moment anyone knew of her existence was hearing her name on the register, or the robot's saying their daily hello. No-one knew she existed anymore.

"ZESSICA!"

Well, almost.

"Hinamai!" She screeched as she was glomped to the floor.

"Hehehe!"

Hinamai was 14 years old, around a Metre and and 50 cm tall, or 4.9 Feet, and was happiness embodied. She had healthy Caramel skin, pristine white hair kept in two bunches, and the most amazing dark green eyes, they were always full of happiness and strangely had no pupils. She forever had a smile on her face. Zessica thought of her as a little sister, and would do anything for her, and vica versa.

Hinamai suddenly tensed as she saw a smear of blood on the floor.

Again, almost.

"Would you like me to bandage that up for you?" She said as she got up and headed to her bed for the first-aid kit.

Hinamai was very aware of Zessica's 'current condition'. The first time they met, the day after Mikono and Amata returned to VEGA, was when Zessica was cutting herself in a pool of her own blood. She was the one that didn't ask questions, she was the one that gently lifted her, which must of been hard because Hinamai was shorter than her, and she was the one that cleaned her of the blood and bandaged her. She would remember this scene the most because of her sad smile. She was always trying to make things better, but she knew where her boundaries, and for that, she was thankful.

Hinamai finished bandaging Zessica,and brought out a drink from behind her.

"I swiped this from the breakfast table, I know it's a lot but..." She was cut off as Zessica swiped the drink from her and gulped it down. A moment after, Zessica started to gag, so Hinamai quickly took out a bucket and rubbed her back as Zessica vomited into the bucket.

"Well, done Zessica! You did so good, it's OK..." Hinamai whispered. Zessica smiled slightly as she heard this, and took out a gum to take away the taste of sick when she was done. Hinamai saw this, and pushed her cheek to make her smile more.

"Smile!" The both grinned at each other.

The heard the bell ring, signalling that it was time for lessons to start.

"Oh No! We're going to be late!" Hinamai screeched as they ran to their first lesson. They quickly ran into the class room with a minute to spare.

* * *

"Hey Hinamai!" Someone said as they entered the class room. She waved back as she glanced at Zessica. 'Of course no-one would notice me...' She quickly realized that Hinamai had grabbed her hand and was dragging her to the back of the class room.

"It's OK Zessica." She whispered as they sat down.

"Good morning class!" Mr Dantes said as he entered the class room.

"Today there are no lessons, so do what you want, but if you go too far..." He gave the class his famous death stare, while the class nodded their head in agreement, because none of them wanted to go through Mr Dantes 'punishments'.

The moment Mr Dantes left, the class immediately turned into chatter, but went still as Malloy stepped onto the Teacher's Desk.

"Welcome one and all, today we are here to hear the results of VEGA High's best couple! Sponsored by Sazanka!"Malloy bellowed as the class roared.

"Alright, 5th Place, goes to MIX and Andy!" They all cheered as they turned to see a blushing MIX hit an unsuspecting Andy.

"I love you MIX!"

"M-Me to..."

"So, would you stop hitting me?"

PUNCH

"I guess not..."

"4th place goes to Mikono and Amata!" They cheered as some turned towards the ceiling, expecting Amata to be hovering up there, but remembered that their powers had diminished and turned towards them.

"Guys... That's just cruel..." He muttered as he grinned at Mikono, holding her hand as he did so.

"3rd place goes to... Miss Suomi and Mr Dantes?" They suddenly heard a thump at the door, but ignored this as the cheered.

"2nd Place goes to Hinamai and Z!" Everyone turned to see Hinamai blush and turn into a tomato as she hid underneath her desk, while they stared at an Impassive Z, with the tiniest blush dusted on his cheek, who was looking away.

Ah, Z. He was the other survivor of Kagura's planet to come here. "He has wild Red hair with black highlights, gray, almost silver, eyes and the most angular face, and OH! Those chiseled cheeks and sharp Jaw!", is what his oh so many fan girls would say, also being 6.5 feet was a good aspect. He didn't show much emotion, and was the bad boy and player of the school. Also, he always said a small hello to her and Hinamai, he truly had a nice side.

"AND FIRST... Is Zessica and Kagura!" Some clapped, laughing at a deflated Kagura, while everyone else was quietly asking questions about this 'Zessica'.

"Who is that?" "A new transfer student?"

Not being able to stand anymore, Zessica abruptly stood up, walked to Malloy and ripped the paper to shreds.

"Is that her?" "She is disappointing..." "Ew! Look at how dead she is!" "I swear I have seen her before..."

"HOW COULD YOU?!" They turned in surprise to see Hinamai shake in anger, her eyes were clouded in tears, her smile had turned into a angry smile, a scowl, almost.

"SHE WAS YOU CLASSMATE FOR YEARS! HOW COULD YOU FORGET HER WITHIN A MONTH! I HATE ALL OF YOU HOW COULD Y-" She was cut of when Zessica ran up towards the raging Hinamai and hugged her, quietly begging her to stop before they both became a sobbing heap on the floor.

It took only seconds for them to take this all in, and in all honestly, it hit them like a truck.

"I was her best friend, how could I?" MIX she muttered as she clenched her fists, her bands covering her eyes as she looked towards the floor.

"She became like this, all because of us?" Sazanka whispered, her eyes were wide with shock.

"She's right! How could we! We were wrong!" Mikono exclaimed as tears started to well up at her eyes. The Irony.

"Not even I'm that stupid to forget a bitch like her!" Kagura said proudly, seeing as this was true, because of their 'love interests', while Mikono quietly scolded him, "This is not the time to cuss, Kagura!"

"Zessica..." She heard the one that she loved, Amata, whisper.

She couldn't handle it anymore, she ran to her room. They all tried to follow her, while Hinamai stopped them.

"Don't you realize that you all are at fault?! You have no idea what she has gone through?" She immediately stood still as Z stood behind her, stopping them with his stare,"I'll handle them" he said in his monotone voice." They stopped struggling, while they watched Hinamai run after Zessica, hearing Zessica's loud sobs ring everywhere, but as they stood there, one thought rang out loud and clear in all of them,

'This is all our fault'.

* * *

 **I'm done! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**

 **To see how Hinamai and Z look, please use this link!**

 **Hinamai:** **art/OC-Hinamai-5310263 (If you cannot find her with this link, please go onto a deviant art account called Sencil, and you will find her there! Oh, and ignore the drawing of Z there, it is not the one for this fan fiction!)** **  
Z: He looks just like Will O Wisp, you can look it up on Google images! He had his hair in a ponytail, he is wearing a red sleeveless shirt, and jeans. Oh, and his skin is very pale, a lot more pale!  
**

 **I will post a chapter every fortnight, two weeks, because I have an Idea of another Fanfiction, and doing both of them in the same week would be a lil bit hard for me!**

 **Buh-Bye!**


End file.
